1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing computer system for a photogrammetric analytical measurement, in which a survey map is electronically produced based on a pair of photographed pictures obtained at two different photographing positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, photogrammetry is carried out at a traffic accident spot. The traffic accident spot is photographed by an electronic still video digital camera in at least two different positions, and a survey map of the traffic accident spot is produced based on a pair of photographed pictures obtained at the different positions, as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 10-221072 and No. 10-293026.
Before accurately scaled distances and lengths can be reproduced on the survey map, a standard measurement scale or target must be recorded together with the photographed objects in the pictures. The target is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications No.10-141951, No.10-170263, No.10-185562, No.10-185563, No.10- 293026, No.10-307025and No.11-295065.
For the production of the survey map, a two-dimensional coordinate system is defined on each of the pictures, and two-dimensional positions of the objects, which are recorded on each picture, are determined by the two-dimensional coordinate system. Also, a three-dimensional coordinate system is defined on the target, and three-dimensional positions of the recorded objects are determined based on the two-dimensional positions of the objects with respect to the three-dimensional coordinate system. Accordingly, it is possible to produce a survey map by projecting the three-dimensional coordinates, representing the objects, on one of the three planes defined by the three-dimensional system. Of course, the production of the survey map is performed using an image-producing computer system.
For example, to produce a long portion of a roadway as a survey map, it is necessary to obtain plural pairs of pictures to cover the length of the roadway, and the target must be moved from one position to another position in the length of the roadway. In this case, a survey map section is produced based on each pair of pictures, and the survey map is obtained by successively connecting the survey map sections to each other. Of course, the production of all the survey map sections must be united with respect to a single three-dimensional coordinate system defined on the target located at a previously-selected position. Thus, when the plural pairs of pictures are processed using the image-processing computer system by an operator to produce the survey map, it must be always known by the operator which target position each pair of pictures features and where each picture is photographed, resulting in facilitation of the production of the survey map. However, in reality, it is difficult to visually recognize the circumstances of a picture among other many pictures.
In any event, conventionally, it is complicated and troublesome to produce the survey map based on plural pairs of pictures.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an image processing computer system for a photogrammetric analytical measurement, which is constituted such that a survey map can be effectively and easily produced based on plural pairs of pictures, resulting in facilitation of the production of the survey map.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing computer system for a photogrammetric analytical measurement in which a survey map is produced based on plural pictures under a common three-dimensional coordinate system defined on a target. The image processing computer system comprises: a picture-arranging system that rearranges the pictures to select plural pairs of pictures from among the pictures such that each pair of pictures is fixed to produce a survey map section; a picture-connecting system that successively connects the plural pair pictures to each other in a predetermined order; a monitor that displays a scene including a pair-picture-display area and a map-production-display area; a first monitor controller that selectively displays the plural pairs of pictures on the pair-picture-display area; an object-point indicator that indicates a pair of object points corresponding to each other on two pictures in each pair displayed on the pair-picture-display area; a calculator that calculate three-dimensional coordinates of an object point represented by the pair of object points indicated by the object-point indicator; a projector that projects the calculated three-dimensional coordinates on a plane defined by two coordinate axes of the three-dimensional coordinate system; and a second monitor controller that displays the projected three-dimensional coordinates as a point representing the object point concerned on the map-producing-display area.
Preferably, the scene of the monitor further includes a selection bar for selecting one of the plural pairs of pictures to be displayed on the pair-picture-display area.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method for a photogrammetric analytical measurement in which a survey map is produced based on plural pictures under a common three-dimensional coordinate system defined on a target. The image processing method comprises the steps of: rearranging the pictures to select plural pairs of pictures from among the pictures such that each pair of pictures is fixed to produce a survey map section under a picture-arranging system; successively connecting the plural pair pictures to each other in a predetermined order under a picture-connecting system; displaying a scene, including a pair-picture-display area and a map-production-display area, on a monitor; selectively displaying the plural pairs of pictures on the pair-picture-display area under a first monitor controller; indicating a pair of object points corresponding to each other on two pictures in each pair displayed on the pair-picture-display area, using an object-point indicator; calculating three-dimensional coordinates of an object point represented by the pair of object points indicated by the object-point indicator, using a calculator; projecting the calculated three-dimensional coordinates on a plane defined by two coordinate axes of the three-dimensional coordinate system, using a projector; and displaying the projected three-dimensional coordinates as a point representing the object point concerned on the map-producing-display area, under control of a second monitor controller.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a memory medium storing an image processing program for executing the above-mentioned image processing method.